Lazuli
by The Legend of Derpy
Summary: A collection of fifty drabbles I plan to do. [Current Chapter: Flowers don't grow year round.]
1. Forget Me Not

_Drabble One of Fifty: Imagination_

_"Forget Me Not"_

_Aoki Lapis, Len_

* * *

Most people found it worrisome that, at fourteen, he still had an imaginary friend. He didn't have one, because she was real. Others just couldn't see her.

But twenty years had passed since then, and he too could no longer take witness to her presence. Convinced that she was, in fact, a figment. But she still visited him anyway, because that's what friends are for. She never forgot. But her life was fading by the hour, along with the number of visits. That was not imagined.

She sang her last words to him.

He heard, he understood, but didn't believe.

* * *

_AN: I know people often forget that drabble means a story that is one hundred words long, exactly, so before you send that review calling me out on how "short" or "stupid" this story was, I would just like to draw your attention to this fact. Drabbles have always been difficult for me, so please bear with me as I divulge fully into this format. Anyway, I'm shocked that we don't have Aoki Lapis down in the character list, so I'm going to add her soon. Picture credit goes to ymkw._


	2. Hermana

_Prompt 2 of 50: Sister_

_"Hermana"_

_(Onesided) Bruno x Clara_

* * *

He cherished her as a brother would toward a sister, and that was the mistake. Because when he realized, it was for naught, and that little girl bore a wedding gown sewn from gleeful prospect. He administered a lip-tight smile in light of the news. Perhaps there was time.

Computers do not have fathers. Bruno was the one whom advanced down the church aisle, brilliantly embellished "sister" in tow, delivering his baggage to the obnoxious smirk of the groom. For a moment of abrupt mystification, he saw himself in exchange of said male fiance.

But there was no such luck.

* * *

_AN: I feel as if there's something missing from this piece. I've raked over it numerous times, changing the ending and word arrangement as I go, but something feels quite out of place. If anyone could point out what this could be that I can actually insert in a story that has to be exactly one hundred words, I would be eternally grateful._


	3. New Arrival

_Drabble Three of Fifty: Baking_

_"New Arrival"_

_Oliver and Haku_

* * *

Haku's lips lopped into a signature frown, accompanied by the waft of charred cookies. Being a precious few days since Oliver's arrival at Vocaloid Mansion, he had soon come to terms with the prevalent gray cloud over Haku's every mannerism.

Overcoming the language barrier was difficult, but he managed a string of mutilated Japanese toward Haku. "What is wrong?"

"I made cookies to celebrate your arrival, but, as you can see..." She motioned toward the batch.

"I'll eat one anyway!" Grabbing one, chewing slowly, and mouth full of black, he beamed.

"Delicious!"

For the first time in months, Haku smiled.

* * *

_AN) I really dislike how the words "Vocaloid Mansion" sound; I know it's common belief that the Vocaloids all live together in one huge mansion (unless it's canon and I've missed the memo), but I've never really liked that. I wanted to do more of an apartment-like thing, where all the Vocaloids have their own separate apartments in one building, but one hundred words rarely allow me to splurge on such detail._


	4. Natural

_Prompt Four of Fifty: Enjoyments_

_"Natural"_

_Haku, Oliver_

* * *

Haku kneels over gently and picks at a lock of Oliver's hair. The cheap dye abrades and flocks to her fingertips, leaving soft kisses in their wake.

"Why is your hair pink, Oliver?"

The boy paws at the floor with his left foot.

"Miss Haku has been so overworked lately, and I wanted to make her smile."

"Where did you buy this?"

Silence.

"Oliver, please tell me."

"Luka gave it to me."

Haku's face ripples awe. "You mean she's not a natural bubblegum pink?"

He nods.

Haku sinks into the couch, smirking. "Now_ that_, Oliver", she beams, "makes me smile."

* * *

_AN) In case you couldn't tell, I love the idea of Oliver and Haku having a friendly, older sister to younger brother relationship._

_Also, I don't like the idea of rude, raging drunk Haku. I prefer to think that she's just dismal._


	5. Beer Belly

_Drabble Five of Fifty: Cornered_

_"Beer Belly"_

_Haku, Oliver_

* * *

"Miss Haku, what is that in your hand?"

Oliver wasn't supposed to be home so soon. Damn. She winced as the front door locked into place.

"It's, uh, vitamin water. For my health."

"Really? Do you usually drink vitamin water out of a glass bottle?"

"...yes."

"You are not a very convincing liar."

With a melodramatic flail, Haku chucked her still-full glass into the sink. Bottle bits splintered against the impact.

"This diet is for your own health. I want you to be around as long as possible, okay?"

She moaned desperately in response, but smirked for the boy's concern.

* * *

_AN: Okay, so maybe Oliver-Haku fics are my muse._


	6. All the Menace of a Crossdresser

_Prompt Six of Fifty: Plaything_

_"All the Menace of a Crossdresser"_

_Ritsu, Oliver_

* * *

Ritsu had claimed another victim, pinning Oliver's arms behind his neck. A crunch like ice under heel ensued. The playground was mute.

"And don't cha neva come near me with that weak-ass whine yah call a voice, buddy." He bent over the tremulous body, yanking a strand of golden locks and commanding all the menace of a six year old crossdresser. "God, you Vocaloids spend more time pandering yer appearances then actual talent. How much time you spend under the curlin' iron, eh kiddo?"

"Mmph."

"What's dat?" The Utauloid cupped a hand to his ear.

"...ten minutes. Per side."

* * *

_AN: Time for "often-ignored-canon" time. Fact one, Ritsu is indeed six years old. Fact two, he is a notorious bully. Fact three (actually, I have to check up on this one because I'm not one hundred percent sure it's correct), a part of his attitude is that he hates Vocaloids since he was created as a joke by Vocaloid haters. And he ended up having one of the damn best voice banks I've ever heard, so if that's true, I guess that blew up in his creators' faces. _

_I'd like to think he's a prevalent curser and a heavy slang user. Makes it funnier in contrast to his songs._

_And yes, he's a boy._


	7. Petting Zoo

_Prompt Seven of Fifty: Pet_

_"Petting Zoo"_

_Luka, Oliver_

* * *

It was the third earthworm Luka had nabbed with the underside of her shoe within the hour, and she was starting to sprout gray hairs. A carpet of butterflies covered a boy's arms in the Vocaloid's living room, and poking her head out of the bedroom, she saw a line of ants creating a colony atop his left shoe.

"Oliver, I thought I told you to get rid of your...pets."

The blonde frowned as a bird made a nest out of his hair. "They aren't _pets_, Luka. These are my _friends_."

This was the last time she agreed to babysit.

* * *

_AN) Well, today is the day a fanfic makes Luka the bad tempered one and Haku the kind one. I don't think I took long enough to update, huh?_


	8. The Disappearance of Oliver

_Drabble Eight of Fifty: Suitcases_

_"The Disappearance of Oliver"_

_Haku, Oliver_

* * *

Haku's back crinkled under the weight of another luggage bag's frame, as she dragged it away from her front door's base to the opposing couch. It was the fifth bag she had inspected.

"Look, I know for sure you're inside this one."

A muffled cry of protest rose from inside.

She carefully unzipped the unusually heavy bag, careful to avoid yanking the untucked lock of golden hair caught between the suitcase's teeth. Upon opening, a cowering Oliver was revealed, arms around a supposedly empty flask.

"I'm only going to be on vacation for a week! I'm not leaving you forever."

* * *

_AN) Short, sweet, to the point._

_Also, making parodies of Vocaloid song titles when your character doesn't have a last name is difficult. _


	9. Evergreen

_Prompt Nine of Fifty: Flowers_

_"Evergreen"_

* * *

The water couldn't get hotter from the scalding plane it already had resided on, but Haku figured Oliver needed all the warmth he could get.

"Look," she sighed as she motioned for the child to stick his hand under the sink's steady waterfall, "I appreciate the effort, but I really don't need any gifts."

"But Miss Haku has been so kind to me lately, and I wanted to pay her back."

"By digging into five feet of snow barehanded?"

"I thought if I dug all the way to the bottom, there would be some flowers I could surprise you with."

* * *

_AN) Two chapter updates within a week of each other? Impossible!_


End file.
